Origines
by Rodeuse
Summary: Holmes et Watson ont entre 17 et 18 ans. Tous deux issus d'un milieu différent, quel est leur passé et comment ils se sont rencontrés. Histoire basé sur les films, avec Oliver Twist et Peter Pan de Loisel en assaisonnement.
1. Chapter 1

En cette fin d'automne, depuis plusieurs jours déjà la pluie plongeait le Londres de la fin du 19ème siècle sous un voile gris et humide.

Quelques rares passants - des hommes pour la plupart - protegés sous leurs longs manteaux sombres et chapeaux hauts de formes, bravaient le mauvais temps d'une allure fiere et digne, accompagnes du chien de la famille.

Dans ce quartier aisé de la ville, les maisons hautes et etroites en briques rouges, collées les unes aux autres avec leur petits jardins soignés, bordaient des rues rectilignes.

A chaque coins de trottoir on croisait immanquablement le même élégant réverbère, et régulièrement, on entendait le claquement sourds des sabots d'un cheval sur le pavé, suivi du roulement aiguë des roues. On voyait ensuite le fiacre passer, s'arrêtant à tel ou tel porche ou continuant sa route.

Il était alors amusant d'observer la silhouette obscure caractéristique des cochers qui se confondaient dans le décor, leurs visages insondables sous l'ombre de leurs grands chapeaux qui semblait ne jamais témoigner la moindre émotion.

Privé ainsi de visages ils semblaient des ombres à apparence humaine tirant de temps à autre sur les brides d'un cheval dont on ne distinguait non plus le regard, dissimulé par les œillères.

Debout derrière une des fenêtres coquettement habillés de dentelle, l'étudiant en médecine John Watson regarde le vent froid de l'hiver balayer les feuilles mortes.

Un livre de l'université inutilement ouvert entre ses mains, il pousse un soupire las.

Imprégné depuis l'enfance dans une culture bourgeoise et distinguée, il a grandi entre les murs de ces rues, joué sur les pelouses soignée des parcs alentours, préservé de tout risque dans un monde confortable fait d'aisance et de rigueur. Comme toutes les personnes bien respectables, il a appris les bases de la civilité, à bien se tenir à table et en société, à ne jamais placer un mot plus haut que l'autre, à marcher droit surtout, à bien étudier, et en tous les cas faire montre de politesse, de culture et de raffinement.

Il fait toujours bien attention à observer la conduite que lui dictent ses parents et ne dévie jamais du chemin qu'ils tracent pour lui, marchant docilement sans regarder là où il ne faut pas. Car c'est pour son bien, indiscutablement.

Dans quelques années il obtiendra sans aucun doute son diplôme pour devenir médecin et se mariera avec une bonne épouse qu'il aimera et chérira jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte, l'emmenant avec elle loin de cette vie paisible pour un séjour paisible dans l'au-delà.

Le jeune homme a toujours vu les choses ainsi, et c'est comme ça qu'on les lui a toujours présentées.

Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il se sent quelque peu à l'étroit avec cette idée. Mal à l'aise dans ce monde trop facile et monotone qui manque cruellement de fantaisie.

Toutes ces pensées tournent et se retournent dans sa tête, il ne sait ni où il en est ni comment s'en défaire.

Car aujourd'hui, il réalise a quel point tout cela est hypocrite et artificiel.

Il comprend enfin, avec une évidence vertigineuse, qu'il n'a jamais été heureux. Qu'il n'a jamais été, tout simplement, puisqu'il a toujours vécu en tant qu'exact reflet des exigences familiales.

Et cela l'effraye terriblement.

« - John ? Appelle soudain la voix de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, venez donc aider vos sœurs à dresser la table, nos invités ne devraient plus tarder, à présent. Et n'oublier pas d'enfiler votre nouveau costume, il vous faut être présentable ! »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, maussade, John referme le livre dans un léger bruissement de papier, et obéit.

Le jeune Sherlock Holmes, 18 ans, lui aussi regarde par la fenêtre, sauf que celle ci a une teinte grisâtre et est couverte d'une couche de poussière opaque. Assis sur le large rebord, la tête appuyée contre le mur, il examine les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur le carreaux.

Cela le fascine.

C'est comme observer des milliers de particules vivantes se risquant à traverser une vitre qui pourrait révéler leur véritable identité, évitant de se perdre dans l'amas de celles qui ont déjà sombrées, usant de multiples sinuosités, accélérations et ralentissements, pour atteindre l'embrasure dont elles s'accapareront de nouveaux la teinte, feignant n'être que pluie, matière inanimée.

Mais lui a tout vu. Il les guette, il sait.

Il voit même bien au delà, les gens sur la place, leurs niveaux sociaux, leurs arrières pensées qui trahissent malgré eux leurs plus maîtrisée contenance, d'où ils viennent et où ils veulent se rendre, ce qui se cache derrière leurs diverses attitudes cruellement, terriblement trop facile à percer à jour pour sa perspicace et surdéveloppée intelligence.

Sans y prêter attention et tout en étudiant distraitement tout cela il devine même qu'au frottement léger que vient de produire la tôle de l'autre coté du vieux local dont il a fait son refuge que Stone, le chat errant gris tigré du quartier vient de rentrer - et ça ne peut être que lui, puisque Stone est de petite taille et l'ouverture étant trop grande pour lui, un autre chat aurait certainement provoqué plus de bruit.

Holmes tend sa main vers le sol à l'instant précis où la tête de l'animal vient s'y frotter. Dans un petit couinement il saute pour le rejoindre en ronronnant et se love entre son ventre et ses jambes repliées, pressant ses vêtements de ses petites pattes encore humides. Ce petit félin lui accorde une confiance totale.

Il ignore tout des plus cupides et abjects détours dont peut user parfois la perfidie humaine .

Dans sa parfaite nature, il ne peut condescendre à concevoir ce qui lui est inférieur.

Il ne peut même envisager qu'à tout moment cet humain, à qui il a soumis tout son être animal, peut le briser.

Par cela Holmes sait qu'il le domine ; mais il sait aussi que, derrière son apparence fragile, Stone le devine parfaitement ; et il continue pourtant de lui rendre visite. Ainsi, qui domine l'autre ?

« - Salut, Stone, fait-il, morose. T'as bien raison, fait un temps d'chien dehors. On est bien mieux dans mes bras, hein ? »

Le jeune homme enfouit ses doigts dans les poils longs couleur de pierre, laisse échapper un petit sourire crâneur, baisse le devant de sa casquette et ferme les yeux.

Les innombrables voix impertinentes qui ont élu domicile dans sa tête se taisent enfin. Et dans un soupir de soulagement il ferme les yeux, somnole.

Holmes sort une main de sa poche pour pousser sur la poignée froide. Il entre dans le local abandonné qui lui sert de refuge, enjambe le bazar sans nom qui traîne sur le plancher poussiéreux et s'affale sur son vieux fauteuil troué.

Il a faim ; Rien à manger.

Tant pis.

Il s'enveloppe dans la couverture en laine, recroquevillé sur lui même pour garder le maximum de chaleur corporel.

Comme toujours, ça revient le hanter.

_Il a dix ans. _

_ Deux longues années que Mycroft l'a abandonné - il ne pourra plus jamais l'appeler de nouveau frère. _

_ Deux ans qu'il est seul avec elle. A voler pour elle. A traverser chaque soir ce bar répugnant et supporter les sarcasmes, regards pervers et mains baladeuses des clients pour aller demander les bouteilles whisky, payant avec la maigre monnaie qu'il a réussi à amasser au cours de la journée._

_ Deux ans que son visage est constamment parsemé de traces bleuâtres et de griffures ; son corps couverts de brûlures, d'éraflures et d'hématomes._

_ Deux ans qu'il s'est fait la promesse de ne plus jamais - au grand jamais - faire confiance à quiconque, de ne compter que sur lui même et d'être le plus exécrable et déplaisant possible. _

_ Deux ans que le seul être auprès duquel il trouvait un peu d'amour et de réconfort a trahi sa confiance ; deux ans que son frère Mycroft l'a abandonné dans ce gouffre sordide …_

_ Deux longues années, sans plus personne pour lui rappeler qu'il compte pour quelqu'un sur cette terre … _

Le jeune homme attrape un cendrier et le jette violemment contre le montant de la cheminée. Il se penche pour attraper les herbes de cocaïne et s'empresse de les fourrer dans sa pipe. Avide, il aspire les premières bouffées, comme un noyé regagnant la surface. Il ferme les yeux, rejette la tête en arrière et explose d'un rire dément dans le silence lugubre de la pièce.

_Non mais regarde toi : même une aveugle ne voudrait de toi ! Maigre comme un clou. Même pas bon pour aller travailler !_

_Ferme - la ! Tu crois que quelqu'un ici a envie de t'écouter ?! _

_Ton père, ton père, il n'a même jamais vu ta tronche ! _

_J'en ai rien à faire, de ce que tu veux. T'es qu'un minable. Un sale petit avorton._

_« Intelligent » ? Non mais tu te fiche de moi ? « intelligent », maintenant, on aura tout vu ! C'est a l'asile que je devrais t'amener. Monstre ! _

« Monstre ! » répète Holmes dans une furieuse frénésie.

Cette chanson, il la connaît par cœur.

Il ricane de plus belle. Attrape son violon, se lève et commence à jouer ;

danse, tangue, déraille.

Les couleurs se mélangent.

Le plafond, les murs, le sol, ne forment plus qu'un ensemble délirant.

Il étouffe, va ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

Devant la lune pleine et luminescente, le corps secouée de tremblements sous les assauts de la drogue et du froid, trempé par la pluie qui s'engouffre dans la pièce, il joue, encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui, John avait décidé de partir un peu plus en avance que d'habitude pour faire un détour vers les quartiers les moins riches de Londres.

Non pas qu'il ne fut pas terrifié en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans cet inconnu qui à chaque nouveau coin de rue lui paraîssait un peu plus sombre, mais c'était si délicieusement effrayant, ces frissons dans son dos, cette sueur nouvelle sur son front.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il déglutit, inspecta du coin de l'œil son bel ensemble d'étudiant, tira mal à l'aise sur ses vêtements.

Il arriva enfin à une place plus aérées que les étroites ruelles et respira à grandes bouffées l'air qui le traversait, frissonna.

En cette heure matinale, les marchands tiraient à l'extérieur de leurs boutiques les présentoirs des divers produits en vente.

Il ne pleuvait plus, mais l'atmosphère était voilé de son habituelle couleur grise, comme un brouillard opaque.

John fit le tour des lieux, jetant des regards aux visages mornes des habitants qui le guettaient avec suspicion.

Il se posa un instant sur un banc.

A l'autre bout de la place, assis à même le sol sur les larges marches d'une église, un jeune homme joueait du violon.

On ne pouvait l'ignorer ; ne pas le regarder.

Et pas seulement à cause des notes torturées qui s'échappaient de l'instrument, ni de la fièvre avec laquelle il les arrachait de ses entrailles, douloureusement.

Mais il était là, tout simplement, insolent, indécent, avec ses mains enveloppées de mitaines qui s'acharnaient sur l'archet. Comme un intrus suspect, ni meilleur ni pire, juste pas à sa place.

John le remarqua instantanément.

Sans aucune raison, il éprouvait à son égard une franche antipathie.

Déjà, il fallait bien avouer que l'excentrique allure du jeune homme n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il pourrait en avoir pitié, seulement, quelque chose clochait.

Un désordre trop parfait. Une perfection trop désordonnée.

Le jeune homme devait faire sa taille, bien que l'on devinât des muscles saillants sous les couches de vêtements. Il portait un pantalon en velours marron rapiécé aux genoux dans un tissus beaucoup trop large pour lui, retroussé sur des chevilles nues et maigres.

A ses pieds, de belles galoches en cuir qui semblaient mettre en évidence ses chaussettes dépareillés.

Jusque là, encore, ça pouvait passer.

Même la casquette, bien que légèrement provocatrice mise ainsi de côté avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui dépassaient, n'avait en soi rien de catastrophique.

Mais alors, son grand et vieux manteau kaki usé ouvert en grand sur un hideux boléro grossièrement cousu dans un tissus de rideaux à grosses roses anglaises roses sur un fond écru, et la longue écharpe en laine rouge par dessus …

Non, décidément, John ne le supportait pas.

Il fallait pourtant avouer qu'il avait une certaine prestance, dans son excentrique accoutrement qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à afficher ; sa façon de se tenir, entièrement calculée, certainement, mais …

Peu après, un commerçant du quartier s'avança pour lui glisser quelques pièces et l'encourager de quelques paroles compatissantes, et John, qui aurait certainement pu faire la même chose que ce pauvre homme, assista à une scène qui le révolta.

Lorsqu'elle les pièces tintent en heurtant le sol, un son très léger pourtant, presque entièrement couvert par la musique de l'instrument, l'archet s'arrêta dans un sonore sursaut de corde et Sherlock releva la tête imperceptiblement, son visage à moitié masqué par l'ombre de sa casquette.

Il s'immobilisa, le regard figé sur les pièces.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que l'attention du joli rupin, assis à quelques banc de là, avait redoublé. Il sourit.

La voix de l'homme résonnait très clairement en lui, trop douce, trop gentille. Hypocrite.

Car ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on lui prouvera que le monde puisse avoir quelques bons sentiments à son égard.

Un silence étrange planait sur la place, tel le calme avant la tempête.

« - tenez, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je ne peux faire plus … les temps sont durs pour tous le monde, ici … ah, si au moins ça peut vous aidez à vous acheter un petit quelque chose à manger. Votre situation n'est pas facile jeune homme, et vous avez bien du courage de jouer malgré tout. »

Les mains d'Holmes tremblèrent sur l'instrument tandis que le marchand entamait un petit rire amicale qui s'éteignit dans le silence glacial de la place.

Très délicatement, il posa alors son violon à côté de lui, se leva et le dévisagea de la façon la plus neutre qui soit.

« -D'accord, déclara-t-il enfin, vous voyez une jeune personne jouer du violon sur les marches d'une église, pauvrement vêtue, et vous en concluez qu'elle fait cela pour de l'argent. Charmant. »

Il renifla d'un air sceptique et descendit les dernières marches qui le séparaient du vieil homme.

« -Et vous croyez sans doute qu'en tant que le pauvre et honnête mendiant que je suis, je vais chaleureusement vous remercier, pour les misérables livres que vous venez de me donner comme on jette les restes à un chien. »

Le marchand marmonna quelques bribes d'excuse. Pris de cours, intimidé par la haute silhouette du jeune homme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à lui cacher tout autre vision, il observa, terrifié, les yeux papillonnants, le regard sombre , ambré et inquiétant du violoniste, animé d'une lueur étrange, presque démoniaque. Il balbutia encore sans parvenir à sortir quelque chose de cohérent.

Sherlock risqua encore un coup d'œil rapide au jeune rupin. La mine épouvanté, celui ci ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui arracha à l'insolent une mimique d'irritation excitée. A l'évidence, il s'agissait là d'un nouveau défi.

Son attention se rapporta alors sur l'homme qu'il dévisagea de ses yeux plissés. Il se baissa pour attraper les pièces échouées entre eux et les inspecta tout en tournant autour de lui d'une lenteur calculée, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de choses aussi curieuses.

Tombée totalement sous son emprise, le vieil homme conservait la plus parfaite immobilité. Les grattements du pouce contre l'index, la moiteur de son visage, trahissaient une peur grandissante …

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, prêt à quelques sarcasmes, quand la voix un peu aiguë et autoritaire, terriblement fragile, du jeune homme retentit dans son dos, lui coupant la parole :

« - Arrêtez ! »

Satisfait, il fit volte face, les mains croisées derrière le dos, et considéra avec un demi sourire courtois le joli rouquin qui traversait la place d'un pas énergique, hors de lui. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et le défia d'un regard furieux qui ne dévia pas un seul instant, malgré la peur évidente qui l'habitait.

« - Veuillez cessez immédiatement cette comédie, siffla-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne devait l'être naturellement, ses prunelles vertes emplies de répulsion, c'est absolument grotesque ! »

Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre ne semblaient plus vouloir se détourner et tout paru, l'espace d'une seconde insensée, hors de toute normes ou de notions temporelles.

Les poings de John tremblaient de fureur.

« - Nous n'avons même pas fait connaissance que je vous mets déjà dans tous vos états, constata Holmes, la mine moqueuse et réjouie. »

Un très bref instant, désarçonné, John cligna des yeux, ne sachant comment réagir à cette riposte inattendue. Mais il reprit presque aussitôt contenance et se détournant de Holmes alla vers le marchand, lui demanda poliment si tout allait bien.

« - Ceci est absolument hors de propos, déclara-t-il alors que l'homme reculait vers sa boutique sans perdre une miette de la scène, vous maltraitez de la façon la plus abjecte ce pauvre vieil homme qui a eu la bonté de compatir à votre situation, ce qui est inadmissible. »

Il fallait bien avouer que le ton autoritaire avec lequel il le réprimandait, totalement décalé en ces lieux, comme le premier de la classe sermonnerait un camarade impertinent qui aurait manqué de respect au professeur, avait quelque chose d'attendrissant.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire amusé et se rapprocha nonchalamment de lui. Celui-ci ne recula pas.

« - Inadmissible, voyez vous ça, rétorqua-t-il. Si vous tournez les choses de cette façon là, alors je ne peux que me demander … Si mon comportement envers ce vieil homme est inadmissible, il serait intéressant d'examiner le votre face à cette situation … Il semblerait que vous preniez les choses bien à cœur pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec « cette comédie », monsieur le justicier. Est-ce par pur devoir de compassion envers votre prochain ? »

Il eu un petit mouvement de tête qui lui donna un air innocent.

« - Ou parce que vous vous sentez, peut-être, un tantinet impliqué ? »

Cette fois, il l'avait mouché. Il y eu un instant de silence, durant lequel le jeune homme, l'air écœuré, le fixait comme s'il espérait trouver sur son visage la réponse à tant de grossièreté.

« - Vous êtes vraiment … ! »

Mais le mot exact ne lui vint pas et il douta même d'en trouver un qui puisse convenir.

Sherlock s'empressa de compléter :

« - fascinant ?

- Abjecte ! Coupa John, cassant. »

Sur ce, il ajusta son costume et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, avec une allure digne d'une bourgeoise offusquée.

Et Sherlock sourit. Il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait froid lorsque Holmes rentra dans son refuge.

Froid à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Froid partout. Même la fumée de sa pipe qui s'échappait entre ses lèvres frissonnantes paraissait glacée. L'hiver n'épargnait personne cette année là. Seulement les autres, il s'en fichait, et certainement ceux-ci se fichaient éperdument de lui en retour. Il avait froid.

Il aurait pu faire un feu mais ne s'en sentit pas la force et il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire à sa place.

Ce soir-là Stone était absent, sûrement batifolait-il avec une chatte du quartier.

Au moins, lui, il sait comment se réchauffer ! Pensa Holmes avec amertume.

Inexplicablement, cette pensée lui faisait mal.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à ce qu'il soit dehors par un temps pareil, surtout à cette heure tardive. Le soir, il l'attendait toujours lorsqu'il rentrait, c'était comme ça, le jeune homme se débrouillait toujours pour lui ramener quelque chose à manger bien que lui n'eut déjà pas grand chose pour lui-même, Stone le savait et c'était leur moment à eux, leur moment de complicité malgré la galère qui les unissait tous deux dans ce local abandonné.

Stone était du genre solitaire, il ne se battait jamais avec les autres chats, ce qui excluait cette raison là.

Et puis, Holmes s'en doutait, l'animal partait certains soir pour aller rejoindre des femelles. Oui, il n'y avait que cette possibilité …

Holmes cessa soudain sa réflexion lorsqu'il prit conscience à quel point il était ridicule. En fait, il savait parfaitement pourquoi cela lui faisait mal mais il préféra ignorer cette pensée.

Il était seul, et si Stone préférait la compagnie d'une femelle à sa place, s'il l'abandonnait à son tour, alors … Toutes les mêmes, ces sales vipères malfaisantes !

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune bourgeois, qui n'avait plus remis les pieds dans le quartier.

Ce qui aurait pu être, indéniablement, une source de divertissement incontestable.

Mais le monde était toujours aussi gris, aussi ennuyeux et dénué de tout intérêt. Même le froid lui pesait moins que cela, ce vide, ce silence, cette monotone uniformité. Il ne supportait plus … Non, même la drogue ne parvenait plus à chasser cette lassitude, cette aversion même pour la vie. Mais Holmes ne se suiciderait pas, car le monde sans lui ne serait plus le même, il ne pouvait pas se suicider. C'était un devoir.

Le sommeil ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort, il sentait déjà les griffes de ses cauchemars s'agripper à son esprit somnolent. Et puis, par ce froid, la mort ne rodait jamais loin.

Alors il renfila son manteau et sortit affronter l'air glacial de décembre.

Instinctivement, les yeux brûlés par la morsure du vent, il se dirigea vers la seule source de lumière, à savoir un bar miteux et assez mal fréquenté, mais où il serait, au moins, au chaud. Le corps grelottant, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

A peine eu-t-il refermé la porte qu'il n'eut plus qu'envie de s'enfuir.

Il ferma les paupières, essayant de faire taire toutes les voix dans sa tête qui s'étaient mises à tout analyser, déduire, classer, dans un vacarme insoutenable qui venait s'ajouter à celui qui régnait sur l'endroit.

Rien qui ne soit cependant de nature à le surprendre. Rien que des choses prévisibles, pitoyablement prévisibles.

Le mal de tête commençait à le prendre quand il entendit la voix du chef d'une bande de voyou du quartier. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas s'y intéresser, pourtant … il rouvrit les yeux.

« -Tu sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée pour un petit bourge dans ton genre, de traîner dans l'coin ? »

Effrayé, John recula, se cognant le dos contre le bar. Il avala sa salive, les yeux exorbités, sans savoir comment réagir face à la bande de malfrats qui le cernaient. Tandis que l'un lui faisait les poches, s'emparant sans ménagement de son écharpe, chapeau, manteau, argent, le voyou qui lui faisait face se rapprochait de plus en plus près, dangereusement près.

Il le dévisageait d'un air profondément méprisant et d'un geste brutal il attrapa son visage, compressant ses joues entre le pouce et l'index. John se dégagea dans un sursaut, tremblant comme une feuille.

« - regardez moi ça, comme ça a la trouille ! Railla le voyou, et si je faisais ça, hein ? »

John se rétracta tandis qu'il faisait mine de lui donner un coup de poing qui s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement de ses cotes.

Ils explosèrent de rire et John sentit son visage devenir rouge de colère et de honte mêlées. Il n'osait plus faire un geste … le vrai coup parti sans qu'il ne s'y attende et la douleur l'obligea à se plier en deux. Il suffoqua. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« - Levez encore la main sur lui, et vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer. »

La voix n'était ni très haute ni particulièrement forte mais elle sonna, grave, claire, par dessus le vacarme. Tous firent volte face et John leva les yeux vers l'intrus.

Le choc fut alors tel qu'il en oublia la douleur durant quelques secondes et son cœur manqua un battement.

Il se tenait là, droit et fier dans son accoutrement étrange et dépareillé, le regard dans le vague, le visage sombre aussi impénétrable qu'une plaque de marbre.

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La bouche grande ouverte, il le regarda s'avancer dans la lumière de la salle et s'approcher d'eux.

- Vous le laissez, ordonna-t-il très calmement.

Mais les voyoux, remis de l'intervention, ricanèrent, se moquant peut-être de l'audace du nouveau venu.

- Et pourquoi on l'laisserait, hein ? Va jouer les héros ailleurs, le cinglé ! C'est pas ça qui t'attirera la moindre sympathie, si c'est ça que tu cherches !

Holmes ne tiqua pas, pourtant il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Vous le laissez, répéta-t-il, et cette fois, sa voix paraissait plus froide encore que le vent qui sifflait au dehors.

Le chef croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dévoilant son impressionnante carrure musculeuse, le regardant de haut d'un air dédaigneux.

- Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien nous faire, hein, si on le laisse pas ?

La réponse vint immédiatement, et un craquement se fit entendre alors que le poing du violoniste s'abattait brutalement sur le haut du nez du voyou qui s'affala par terre entre les pieds des chaises et les jambes de ses acolytes qui s'empressèrent de le relever. La main sur son nez ensanglanté, il le dévisageait à présent avec une haine croissante, comme une casserole abandonnée sur le feu. Le couvercle ne tarderait pas à sauter.

-Tu vas me le payer, siffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante de fureur.

Et avant que John n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils se ruèrent sur lui. Pétrifié, il se mit à hurler des « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! » que personne se semblait écouter mais, au bout de quelques instants dérisoires, trois d'entre eux se tordaient de douleur au pieds du violoniste tandis que les deux autres, effrayés, reculaient vers la sortie.

- Vaut mieux qu'on se tire d'ici, suggéra l'un.

L'autre acquiesça et, relevant leurs camarades, ils quittèrent les lieux au plus vite.

Holmes s'approcha alors du jeune homme immobile toujours adossé au bar, et sans lui prêter attention, alluma sa pipe dont il tira une première bouffée. Il l'examina enfin à travers la fumée.

- je vois que vous avez des problèmes, remarqua-t-il, et le ton avait quelque chose de sévère bien différent de celui de la première fois.

- je vois que vous ne venez toujours pas de vous faire des amis, rétorqua John.

Holmes esquissa un drôle de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et, se détournant de lui de trois quart, souffla juste avant de remettre le manche de la pipe entre ses lèvres :

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Un silence passa. John ne savait pas trop s'il devait le remercier. C'était la moindre des choses, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi alors avait-il cette inexplicable envie de le giffler ? Sans lui, pourtant, il ne s'en serait à l'évidence pas sorti indemne, si jamais il s'en était sorti …

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'un ton presque interrogatif répondant à son questionnement intérieur.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit le violoniste - et l'air crâneur qu'il abordait évoquait l'exact contraire.

John fronça les sourcils, essayant en vain de le cerner. Malgré cette apparence, il paraissait préoccupé et des rides fendaient son front. Ses yeux, marqués de cernes violacées, trahissaient son épuisement.

- Il ne vous ont pas blessé, au moins ? S'enquit le fumeur.

Ce n'était pas une simple question de politesse. A l'évidence, il n'était pas le genre de personne à poser une question simplement par politesse. Ce terme paraissait banni de son vocabulaire.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Le pressa-t-il, légèrement énervé.

Son nez se mit à saigner et, éteignant la pipe qu'il rangea dans sa poche, il crachota le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

- Euh … je m'en remettrais, répondit John, les paupières papillonnantes, les yeux rivés sur l'épais liquide vermeil. Est-ce que vous … ?

- Bon, alors, allons dehors, vous voulez bien, le coupa-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une requête, mais un ordre et John, ramassant ses affaires que les voyous avaient laissé, s'empressa de le suivre alors que le violoniste traversait la salle d'un pas vif pour atteindre la sortie, ses paumes de main appuyées sur ses narines.

Le brouhaha infernal du bar, les odeurs de fumée et d'alcool, s'évanouirent aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, vite remplacés par le froid hivernal de la place déserte. A ses côtés, l'étrange jeune homme, le bas du visage couvert de sang, jura tandis que des taches pourpres souillaient la neige. Les mains gourdes, John chercha un mouchoir propre dans ses poches. Le fait qu'il se soit blessé pour lui, même si la blessure était minime, le dérangeait.

- Attendez.

Il se mit en face de lui et renversant la tête du jeune homme en arrière en le tenant par le front, pressa sans hésitation le tissus sur ses narines d'une main experte.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa la familiarité de son geste et son regard attentif se troubla quelque peu, mais il n'abandonna pas sa tâche. En tant qu'étudiant en médecine, c'était un réflexe.

Holmes ne s'y était pas attendu le moins du monde et il avait très légèrement frémi quand les mains de l'étudiant étaient rentrées en contact avec sa peau. Déstabilisé, les bras encore en suspend, il le dévisagea tandis qu'une chaleur étrange se répandait dans sa poitrine. Le joli rupin semblait embarrassé, mais attentif à ce qu'il faisait.

- je suis étudiant en médecine, se justifia John dans un murmure, comme pour troubler le moins possible le silence. Il faut attendre un peu, ça devrait passer.

Sans répondre Holmes acquiesça.

Puis le jeune étudiant retira le mouchoir et en reniflant d'un air géné, Holmes s'écria soudain :

- Mais enfin, que faisiez vous, à trainer par ici ?!

Moins la question que la sévérité soudaine de la réprimande prit John au dépourvu.

- Et bien, je voulais ... m'amuser un peu.

Son air désolé et contris amusa beaucoup Holmes. Il esquissa un demi sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Ah, vous vouliez vous amuser ? Et bien, moi, je vais vous montrer comment on s'amuse.

Il commença à partir, s'arrêta, fit demi tour et lui tendit la main.

- Au fait. Holmes. Sherlock, Holmes.

John lui rendit sa poignée de main et sourit à son tour.

- Enchanté, Holmes. John Watson.

La musique irlandaise tonnait jusque dans les rues lorsque les deux jeunes hommes s'aventurèrent dans les vieux quartiers de Londres. John eut un peu de mal à déterminer l'endroit. Une lumière chaude éclairait les pavés de la route où quelques clients étaient venus s'aérer un moment, fumant et discutant joyeusement entre eux. Alors que Holmes, et que ce nouveau nom sonnait étrangement dans sa tête, accélérait l'allure, John s'arrêta.

–Êtes-vous sur que... ?

Il se retourna de demi vers lui.

-Vous vouliez vous amusez, n'est-ce pas, Watson ? Et bien, il me semble que c'est l'endroit idéal pour cela !

Sur ce, il continua son chemin d'un air joyeux. John s'immobilisa un instant, presque choqué de l'entendre le nommer ainsi, comme s 'il lui avait non pas révélé son identité mais dévoilé une partie secrète et inexplorée de lui-même. Dans la bouche du violoniste, son nom prenait une allure sensuelle, presque dangereuse, prononcé en un murmure légèrement exigeant. Et cela lui plaisait, faisant écho en lui à quelque chose de l'ordre du fantasme. Jamais personne n'avait su lire ainsi en lui au delà des apparences, même s'il se répugnait à s'avouer ces travers là de sa personnalité, qui pourraient bien se révéler en être le centre. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il rejoignit Holmes.

L'ambiance festive de l'endroit les gagna instantanément et ils commandèrent deux bières tout en explorant les lieux du regard, adossés au bar. La plupart des clients dansaient, les autres, installés aux tables, riaient bruyamment. Saisi d'une délicieuse extravagance, Holmes s'avança dans l'espace libre entre la porte d'entrée et le fond du bar. Il battit le rythme en claquant des doigts et commença à danser à son tour, en solo, d'une danse étrange et séductrice, bien à lui, légèrement en décalage avec la musique. Il lui tournait le dos, se déhanchant sensuellement dans ses vêtements trop larges, accompagné de mouvements de jambes et de bras parfaitement accordés. Soudain il fit volte face et se dirigeant vers lui en dansant, lui présenta sa main. Les lèvres de John s'entrouvrirent et il dévisagea Holmes comme si celui-ci venait de lui demander la lune. Sa main, presque par automatisme, se posa dans celle de son compagnon et, comme il tardait à réagir, Holmes l'attira avec lui sur la piste improvisée. Momentanément plaqué contre son torse, John s'empressa de murmurer, paniqué :

- Mais je ne sais pas... !

- Alors, laissez-vous aller, le coupa Holmes, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de danser ainsi devant tout le monde quand on a jamais dansé de sa vie... accompagné, si plus est, d'un si bon cavalier, laissez-vous aller, je vais vous guider, et puis ne vous en faites pas, l'alcool vous aidera...

John blêmit mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Holmes l'entraînait dans une chorégraphie rappelant les danses populaires du moyen age. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il sourit. Il dansait certainement aussi mal qu'un canard boiteux, les clients attroupés autour d'eux les dévisageaient, et il souriait. La musique emplissait chaque pore de sa peau et il ne lui semblait plus voir que le corps enfiévré de son cavalier se découpant sur la masse sombre et floue que formaient désormais la foule. Au détour d'un énième demi tour, il attrapa sa... bref, une chope de bière qui n'était pas la première et trinqua gaiement avec son compagnon. En total décalage, ils entamèrent un tango. John renversa la tête en arrière, éclata de rire alors que la main experte d'Holmes venait se caler au creux de ses reins cambrés. Tout se floutait autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter quelque part où plus rien n'avait d'importance, ne plus rien contrôler, voler peut-être, ou tomber en chute libre mais toujours rattrapé, à la dernière seconde, sans que jamais son corps ne s'abîme dans le délicieux tourbillon.

John ne savait pas mentir. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la nuit, ses parents l'attendaient et quand ils le questionnèrent, il leur répondit, légèrement instable et euphorique, le plus simplement du monde qu'il avait dansé dans un bar Irlandais. En guise de punition, ils le consignèrent dans sa chambre en lui interdisant toute autre sortit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais la tête ailleurs, John ne protesta pas et monta s'enfermer de lui-même dans sa chambre, l'oeil hagard, un léger sourire aux lèvres, n'entendant qu'à peine les remontrances de ses parents, couverts par la musique Irlandaise qui flottait encore à ses oreilles.

Un mois durant il ne retourna plus voir Holmes ni ne se rendit dans le quartier où il l'avait rencontré. Il pensa beaucoup à lui cependant, et plus encore ce que cela éveillait en lui. John avait toujours su qu'il n'était, au fond, pas quelqu'un de très sain sans savoir exactement pourquoi. En tout cas, même s'il ne commettait jamais d'erreur, et représentait le modèle parfait du fils que tout parent rêverait d'avoir, de part sa politesse, ses bonnes manières et sa réussite scolaire, il n'avait jamais pu supporter qu'on s'extasie sur sa soi disant sagesse et droiture. Cela lui évoquait, à chaque fois, une sourde et contenue colère. Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un de " sage ", et peut-être plus malsain encore parce que justement, c'était l'image qu'il donnait à voir de lui.

Or, qu'il le déteste ou l'admire, il ne restait pas insensible à ce Holmes. Il représentait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être et bien que sa manière même de respirer ne l'agaçât profondément, il devait bien avouer que ce n'était rien de plus que de l'empathie déguisée.

John travaillait à un devoir important quand il entendit des cris venant de la rue. Il ne se produisait jamais rien ici, aucune agression de toute sorte, et l'étudiant, surpris, leva la tête de son livre pour se précipiter à la fenêtre. Juste en bas de chez eux, une troupe de gamin plus ou moins vieux venait de tabasser un homme en grand manteau noir et chapeau haut de forme, et galopaient déjà, une bourse volée en main, vers l'angle d'une rue. La pauvre victime venait visiblement de descendre de voiture et peina à se redresser. Derrière les carreaux, John cru l'entendre gémir dans le silence, avant que le côcher, qui n'avait pas seulement esquissé la moindre tentative pour lui venir en aide, ne donna un coup de sangle aux bêtes qui obéirent instantannément. L'homme se redressa, courbé en avant. Il semblait se tenir le visage. John entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et de la fenêtre, il vit ses parents sortir à la rue pour aller à la rencontre de l'infortuné. Ils le soutinrent et le menèrent lentement vers l'intérieur. Alors, sans hésiter une seconde, John se rua à son tour hors de la chambre pour se précipiter à l'étage inférieur. Ils atteignaient à peine le seuil lorsque le jeune homme arrivait à mi chemin des escaliers. Et c'est alors qu'il surprit le visage de l'homme qui venait de se faire agresser, au bras compatissant de sa bourgeoise de mère, qui n'aurait certainement pas eu la même charité sans les beaux vêtements de l'invité improvisé - ne pouvant ainsi vêtu que faire partie que de la bonne société. Celui-ci dû d'aillleurs sentir le regard de John posé sur lui, qui venait de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers. Sous son chapeau, sa fausse moustache et son costume impécable, Holmes leva les yeux vers lui, redressant les sourcils en une mimique innocente. Un instant, alors que les parents le plaignaient sans interruption en une ridicule litanie, ils se dévisagèrent, et un silence se forma entre eux deux.

_Comment osez-vous ?_ disait le regard outré de John.

Et avant qu'il ne reprenne son insuportable rôle et le panache qui va avec, Holmes lui adressa un petit sourire mi-désolé mi-amusé.

- John ! s'écria la mère, veuillez donc ne point restez aussi inerte et nous aidez à menez ce pauvre homme au salon !

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui contraignit leur regard à se séparer. John dévala les quelques marches qui restaient et obéit à sa mère. Il se saisit brusquement du bras de Holmes et le mena de force, à cadence rapide, au salon.

- John, faites donc plus attention ! se fâcha la mère.

- Oui, veuillez faire attention, jeune homme, confirma Holmes d'une voix autoritaire et maniéré qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

John se mordit les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de lui jeter son point à la figure.

- Mais bien sur, _monsieur_, répliqua-t-il, et seul Holmes put percevoir l'accent irronique de sa répartie, je vous pris de m'excuser !

Il le posa sur un fauteuil et s'assit, bras et jambes étroitement croisés, rongeant son frein.

- Monsieur, s'enquit poliment sa mère, accepteriez-vous un petit remontant ?

Holmes opina du chef, comme si parler lui demandait un trop grand effort. Il se serait trouvé aux portes de la mort que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

- Oooh, soupira-t-il, ce serait avec grand plaisir, Madame ... vous êtes si bons avec moi, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez ...

Il en faisait beaucoup trop. Le couple gloussa d'un air contenu et aimable. Les louanges, ils aimaient ça. Sur son canapé John enfonça ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure.

- John ! S'écria sa mère en le sortant de ses pensées, allons, John ! Portez donc un remontant à notre invité ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il rougit.

- Mais ...

Elle afficha une mine choquée.

- John, mais que vous arrive-t-il donc ?! Chuchota-t-elle, comme si l'invité ne pouvait ainsi pas les entendre, Enfin ! Vous vous êtes toujours montré très obéissant et bien élevé jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

John ouvrit la bouche, ne sut quoi répondre. Il sentait le regard d'Holmes scruter les lieux, analysant, décryptant, chaque détail de sa vie et de son éducation, chaque sentiment qui le traversaient à l'instant. Cela le blessait en un lieu secret de son être où personne n'aurait dû avoir accès. L'humiliation qu'il ressentait à jouer ce rôle de fils parfait et bien propre sur lui le concernait seulement, et quoi qu'il puisse en ressentir, le dégoût de lui-même d'obéir et de trouver, au fond, cette situation confortable dominant tout le reste, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse en être témoin. Ses yeux le piquèrent et il se troubla. Finalement, sans rien dire il se leva et leur tourna le dos pour aller s'occuper des boissons. Les yeux voilés, il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler et renverser l'alcool, ou pire, que ses parents se rendent compte de son malaise. Pour Holmes, son cas était déjà classé, inutile de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Heureusement, la conversation avait repris derrière lui. Il inspira un grand coup, afficha sur son visage l'éternel masque poli, serviable et effacé par lequel ses parents le connaissaient et fit volte face, le plateau en main. Il traversa la pièce la tête haute, déposa le plateau sur la table après avoir fait le tour en commençant par "l'invité" en prenant garde à ne pas les déranger dans leur conversation, et s'assit délicatement sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Holmes qui lui lança un discret coup d'oeil.

Quand la conversation se calma enfin et que les verres furent vides, sa mère annonça :

- Notre fils, est étudiant en médecine, je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de soigner un peu les vilaines plaies que vous avez là. N'est ce pas, John ?

John leva les yeux vers sa mère, horrifié. Il déglutit et parvint à hocher la tête d'un coup sec, un large sourire de façade étirant ses lèvres.

- Mais bien sur !

Seul Holmes put percevoir l'accent irronique de sa réplique. Satisfaite, elle alla vers l'invité et l'aida à se relever, en incitant d'un geste son fils à lui venir en aide.

- Le matériel se trouve à l'étage, vous pourrez y parvenir ?

Holmes acquiéça d'un air douloureux.

- Je pense, oui.

- Vous savez, cela lui fera le plus grand bien, rajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers, il est tellement distrait, ces derniers temps ! A croire que son coeur le tourmente ! J'espère qu'elle est de bonne famille, au moins...

- Je crois que je pourrais trouver le chemin tout seul, mère, coupa John au bord de l'évanouissement et qui se demandait ce que ferai Holmes s'il défaillait alors que c'était lui qui était sencé le soutenir.

A son grand soulagement, elle les abandonna enfin et John continua de jouer la comédie jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Une fois parvenu à l'étage et désormais hors de vue, il planta là Holmes sans même le regarder et alla rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas énergique, hors de lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait claqué la porte derrière lui mais étant donné la présence de ses parents, il estima que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Lorsque Holmes poussa la porte, il était debout devant la fenêtre, tremblant de tous ses membres et se mordant le poing pour ne pas hurler de fureur. Il entendait les pas lents et sur d'eux d'Holmes qui arpentait la pièce.

- Alors comme ça, votre coeur vous tourmente, glissa-t-il d'un ton tout à fait différent, qui se voulait léger sous des accents ironiques, puis-je savoir de quelle... "jeune fille de bonne famille" vous êtes-vous entiché, très cher ?

John fit volte face et le fusilla d'un oeil noir.

- Je vous préviens, le scalpel n'est pas loin, menaça-t-il, _que faites-vous ici ?!_

Holmes haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs et en se balançant sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches, sourcils haussés.

- Je ne vous voyais plus, alors comme vous ne sembliez pas disposé à prendre des initiatives et que je m'ennuyais...

- _Que vous vous ennuyiez ?!_ répéta Watson qui allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre, je vous signale que je suis consigné ici comme un enfant par votre faute !

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Ses joues le brûlaient, il avait besoin de frapper, de hurler, de...

- Vous avez envie de pleurer, constata Holmes d'un ton très neutre sans aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix, et John s'arrêta instantanément. Je vous ai blessé en jouant cette comédie, n'est ce pas ? Ne répondez pas, je demande uniquement par politesse. J'ai violé quelque chose de vous que vous ne vouliez pas mettre à jour, en venant ici chez vous dans votre... famille. Vous jouez un rôle qui ne vous correspond pas et dont vous avez honte mais vous trouvez cela confortable parce que ça vous évite de regarder plus profondément en vous ce que vous voulez vraiment...

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à lui faire face.

- Vous avez peur de vous-même, car ce que vous désirez le plus, c'est partir d'ici et vivre des choses dangereuses... des choses qui vous effrayent, mais par lesquelles vous vous sentez... _vivant_.

John le dévisageait, térrorisé.

- Je ne vous permet pas de...

- Oh, vous ne me permettez pas ! Comme c'est charmant, le coupa Holmes – et son petit sourire ironique de génie supérieur refit surface – c'est parfait, j'aime les choses interdites, ça donne plus de _piquant._

John déglutit difficilement, sa main trainant sur le bureau derrière lui. Ils étaient trop proches, beaucoup trop, et il ne pouvait regarder autre chose que les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes et tachées de sang, ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que leur proximité... sans bouger les pieds, il recula, et Holmes s'avança.

- Vous sentez-vous _vivant_, en cet instant, Watson ? Susura-t-il tout bas, lentement, son souffle caressant ses lèvres et le titillant insuportablement, suis assez... _dangereux ?_

Son coeur battait à un rythme infernal et il dût s'appuyer contre le bureau.

- Vous... vous... ! Je vous interdit de... ! S'offusqua-t-il, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu savoir où je... ni comment vous avez fait pour... mais c'est... vraiment... incroyable, je veux dire... ! _Inconcevable_ ! Et vraiment... vraiment...

Il crut perdre la raison. Sa voix partait dans les aigues. Le sourire d'Holmes s'élargit, diabolique, tentateur, sublimement interdit. Il se rapprocha encore, se pencha, se...

Puis, soudain, il recula complètement et le contourna, guilleret comme un pantin désarticulé, pour aller s'asseoir dans le siège du bureau, derrière lui. Lorsque John se retourna, sonné, complétement déconnecté et en proie à des foules d'émotions contradictoires, l'intrus le regardait bien en face, parfaitement sérieux, presque grave, les bras sagement croisés.

- Nous étions là pour me soigner, vous vous souvenez, Watson ? Que diront vos parents si je reviens dans le même état lamentable ?

la machoire de l'apprenti médecin sembla se décrocher.

- Dites-moi, s'encquit-il, horrifié, comment avez-vous fait, pour... _l'agression_ ?

- Des enfants des rues auxquels je rends servive, et qui me rendent services.

John eu envie de s'enfuir, de plonger entier sous l'eau glacée pour se remetre les idées en places mais au lieu de ça, il obéit calmement et alla chercher son matériel de médecin, qu'il posa sur le bureau, en face d'Holmes.

- Ma parole, s'exclama celui-ci, votre mère a raison ! Vous êtes d'une obéissance stupéfiante, Watson !

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Il imbiba d'eau occigénée un linge propre et le passa sur le visage d'Holmes, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il nettoya, désinfecta, pansa, puis rangea sérieusement tout le matériel.

- C'est fait, maintenant que vous êtes remis, _monsieur_, vous allez pouvoir repartir.

Accoudé au bureau, Holmes souriait.

- Vous y croyez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva, lui présenta son bras, que Watson saisi par automatisme.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ils franchissèrent les portes de la chambre, traversèrent le couloir et tous deux reprirent leurs rôles respectifs. Alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier, Holmes lui murmura :

- Continuez à me soutenir, pour le reste laissez-moi faire, surtout n'intervenez pas.

Il accentua son boitement, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits, et John, paniqué, le coeur battant, se demanda malgré tout où était la limite entre la comédie et la réalité. la mère vint à leur rencontre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? S'encquit-elle poliment, est-ce que... ?

- Votre fils deviendra un très bon médecin, madame, répondit calmement Holmes en fermant brièvement les yeux alors qu'il parlait, comme ci cela lui coutait un trop grand effort, je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, croyez-moi bien que notre bon seigneur vous le rendra !

Et tout en parlant, il hochait la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Elle rougit, minauda un peu.

- Cependant permettez-moi de vous demander une dernière faveur...

Il la dévisagea, baissa soudain la tête et baffouilla.

- Je suis tellement gêné...

- Mais non, ne le soyez pas, voyons, ce n'est rien, demandez...

Il inspira un grand coup, posa sa main sur celle de la femme, lâcha enfin d'une voix basse et grave :

- Accepteriez-vous que votre fils me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi ? - John fit de grand effort pour rester sobre et conserver son sourire poli, seule sa main se crispa autour du bras d'Holmes - C'est un peu loin, et je ne sais dans quel état je vais pouvoir... Seul... Mon Dieu, je suis horriblement gêné, je... je... ne sais comment m'excuser d'avance de cette requète particulièrement déplacée en vue de ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi...

Complètement charmée, elle s'empressa de prendre sa main et de la presser. Non d'un chien, Holmes était en train de faire un numéro de charme à sa mère.

- Non, non, ne vous excusez pas, Monsieur, mon fils se fera un plaisir de vous raccompagner jusqu'à chez vous... _n'est-ce pas, John ?_

- Oh, j'en suis persuadé ! Confirma Holme qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, ça ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

John le regarda, regarda sa mère, comprit qu'ils attendaient une réponse, s'empressa de baffouiller, un peu trop vite :

- Absolument, absolument... _euh, je veux dire !_ Absolument pas, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Il afficha un sourire d'ange, ses paupières clignant doucement.

Après maintes salutations, ils furent enfin dehors sur le trottoir, seuls, la portes refermés et les parents, à l'intérieur.

- La légère teinte rosée que prennent vos joues lorsque vous vous sentez mal à l'aise vous va à ravir, Watson.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer. Après tout, ils étaient encore tout près de la maison.

- S'il vous plait, nous sommes encore en vue, ils peuvent nous...

- Ce qui veut sans doute signifier que j'aurais le droit de vous mettre aussi mal à l'aise que je le souhaiterai, quand nous aurons dépassé le coin de la rue...

John rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et éclata de rire. C'est ainsi que tout commença...


	3. Chapter 3

Ils rièrent tout le long du chemin, se livrant à une joute verbale animée qui leur donnèrent l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la place sur laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, John se demanda où il habitait mais alors qu'il allait poser la question, ils furent surpris par un attroupement de badauds brayant anormalement. Holmes, qui était en train de parler, cessa immédiatement et s'arrêta de marcher. Tandis qu'il fixait les passants rassemblés en une masse grouillante, son visage devint grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Osa demander John, mal à l'aise.

Holmes lui toucha l'épaule.

- Restez-ici, lui ordonna-t-il, et il le planta là pour s'approcher.

Holmes écarta les personnes sur son passage, fendit la foule. Pourquoi la panique le saisissait-elle ainsi ? Il aurait dû observer, analyser, déduire, savoir. Tout celà en moins d'une seconde. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit débordée par ses émotions. Elles envahissaient tout, anéantissant toute faculté de réflexion cohérente. Quelque chose en lui d'instinctif voulait plus que tout faire demi-tour et fuir ausi loin que possible. La gorge sérrée, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il avança pourtant, et les épaules, les mains, les visages, les dos appercus se figèrent l'un après l'autre dans son esprit en flashs criards alors qu'il se faufillait entre les corps. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit en parvenant au centre.

La scène devant ses yeux, chaque petit détail, l'agressa comme autant de lame déchirant sa chair, pénétrant au plus profond de son coeur. L'image s'inscrivit en lui pour toujours, atrocement claire.

Les rires des cinq voyoux contre lesquels il s'était battu pour défendre Watson envahirent ses oreilles avec une intensité amplifiée, couvrant tout autre bruit. Le monde entier sembla ne plus exister, ne plus avoir la moindre importance. Il ne restait que lui, et eux, qui braillaient, ricannaient et applaudissaient en tabassant et envoyant le petit corps valdinguer en tout sens, s'écraser par terre. Tout son être s'emplit d'un dégoût profond, amer, une sorte de répulsion de son esprit et de ses sens, tout mélangé, qui lui donna envie de vomir et le répugna profondément d'être un être de chair et de sang. D'ailleurs, il se retint à grand mal face à la nausée qui montait en lui. Il lui sembla, pendant cet instant de malaise intense et fou qu'il allait vomir ses tripes. Vomir un sang épais et répugnant comme celui qui imprégnait les pavets, vomir ses organes. Tout se mit à tourner, à tanguer, à dégoûliner.

Il avança vers les caïds, avec le visage dévasté et le regard fou de quelqu'un qui va tuer._ Tuer vraiment_. D'un seul geste précis, il envoya à terre le premier qui se trouvait sur son passage, l'assoma d'un coup de pied en plein visage. La bagarre éclata, il entendait qu'on lui parlait, qu'on le raillait, l'insultait, mais ne parvenait à distinguer autre chose qu'un long sifflement aigu que seul pourrait calmer leurs corps désintégrés devant ses yeux. Il voyait le sourire mauvais de leur chef, celui qui... Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers lui, le poussa sans ménagement ni préliminaires au combat singulier qui s'annonçait.

- Tu y tiens, hein, à cette boule de poil ? Le nargua-t-il en brandissant devant lui le corps ensanglanté et désarticulé de Stone, bah maintenant tu pourras t'en faire un bonnet ! Si tu savais comme il a couiné ce salaupard de greffier quand...

Le coup de poing de Holmes coupa court à ses sarcasmes. Dans un état de fureur monstureux, il se jeta littéralement sur lui et entra dans un violent corps à corps. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur des coups qu'il se prenait, uniquement le désir rouge, gorgée d'une haine féroce et sans borne, de détruire, de briser, de faire mal. Et le voyoux, si grand et si costaud qu'il soit, ne pouvait contenir la force bestiale qui vibrait en Holmes à cet instant, comme un courant d'énergie malsaine, presque inhumaine, le traversant de part en part.

Après des coups de pieds dans le ventre et dans chaque parcelle de corps qui se présentait, Holmes le maintint sous lui et saisissant son visage d'une poigne impitoyable, le cogna brutalement contre le sol. L'autre se mit à brailler de douleur, mais ses cris se noyèrent dans les gargouillements ensanglantés lorsque ses dents et sa machoire se brisèrent. Soudain, une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

- HOLMES !

Il l'ignora, attirré comme un aimant par le voyou en dessous de lui, qu'il défigurait de ses propres mains, grisé par l'envie de sang, de plus en plus intense et contradictoire au dégoût qu'il ressentait et qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

- HOLMES, ARRETEZ !

Le propriètaire de la voix lui attrapait les épaules, essayait de le tirer en arrière. Holmes se dégageait comme d'un d'insecte enquiquinant, revennant toujours, répultivement, à ce corps qu'il voulait briser. Mais l'autre empêcheur de tourner en rond s'obstina et se saisit fermement de ses bras, le tira en arrière une bonne fois pour toute. Relevé et emporté de force, Holmes poussa un hurlement de rage et fit volte face, tandis que son poing volait en direction de l'imbécile qui avait osé l'empêcher de...

C'est en voyant Watson tomber en arrière dans l'élan du coup qu'il venait de lui donner et en entendant le petit cri de stupeur qu'il poussa que Holmes revint sur terre. Les sons, les images, tout redevint net et il tituba sur ses pieds, comme s'il venait de réintégrer son corps. Essouflé, il fixa Watson avec des yeux exorbités. Celui-ci se redressa et se précipita sur lui, le prit par les épaules.

- Holmes ! Arrêtez, voyons !

Mais il avait déjà arrêté.

Ici, pas de police qui tienne. Personne ne tenait à les voir débarquer. Les badauds s'éparpillèrent dans un boucan infernal et avec maintes insultes et menaces, leur ami inconscient et affreusement esquintée effondré dans leurs bras, le groupe de voyoux s'eclipsa à son tour.

Mais Holmes se moquait éperdument d'eux et de ce qu'ils lui disaient. Il se détourna de John, chercha Stone autour de lui, tomba à genoux au pied du corps inerte et abîmé. Ses mains, levées au dessus de lui, n'osèrent tout de suite le toucher. Ses yeux lentement s'emplirent de larmes et il se mit à trembler. Alors, il s'effondra, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure ensanglantée, la caressant doucement. John, debout immobile derrière lui, sidéré, le vit éclater en sanglot en étreignant convulsivement le petit corps brisé du félin avec une infinie précaussion. Lui qui jouait avec les nerfs et le coeur d'un pauvre vieil homme venu lui tendre la main, lui qui se moquait de tout et de tous et ne semblait éprouver le moindre sentiment ni la seule petite goutte de compassion pour personne, se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière, en pleurs, en proie au plus profond désespoir alors qu'il berçait la dépouille encore chaude de l'animal comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Une chose qu'il venait de perdre... cette vision déchira John. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant lui, le dévisagea, bouleversé.

- Holmes, l'apella-t-il d'une voix cassée, Holmes...

Il le prit par les épaules, le serra contre lui et malgré le froid, malgré ses grelottements, demeura ainsi à le tenir contre lui aussi longtemps que durèrent ses sanglots. Quand enfin il se calma, il l'apella encore, se dégagea et essaya de capter son attention. Mais Holmes ne le voyait pas, ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Ses yeux noirs grands ouverts fixaient un poing invisible devant eux, il ne bougeait plus d'un seul centimètre, figée comme une statue et les lèvres scéllées.

- Holmes, il faut rentrer.

Rentrer où ? Il ne savait même pas où il habitait ! John se leva, tourna nerveusement sur place. Le soir tombait, il avait recommencé à neiger et il donna un coup de pied nerveux dans la couche de poudre blanche tandis que son menton se mettait à trembler. Il ne devrait pas être si bouleversé, seulement la detresse d'Holmes l'atteignait en plein coeur.

- Holmes ! Explosa-t-il en se tournant vers lui,_ Il faut rentrer, maintenant ! _

Etrangement, sans que son regard ne tressailli seulement, Holmes se leva et lentement, comme un fantôme, passa devant lui et se mit à marcher.

- où allez-vous ?

John doutait qu'il sache vraiment où il allait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix et s'empressa de le suivre. Ils cheminèrent un moment sous le froid, dans un silence atroce qui rapellait les marches mortuaires et John, angoissé, songeait à l'heure tardive et à ses parents qui l'attendaient. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, et il l'accompagna sans mot dire. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être un local en ruine abandonné, et Holmes ouvrit la porte délabrée pour entrer à l'intérieur. John l'imita, tout en se demandant si Holmes savait où il allait. Il faisait sombre, froid et humide à l'intérieur. Des vieux meubles, encombrés d'objets cassés et inidentifiables couvraient l'espace. Dans l'ombre, il vit Holmes se baisser vers une boite en carton recouverte d'une épaisse couche de tissus en tout genre et il devina qu'il y déposait la dépouille de l'animal. Puis, comme un spectre, il avança dans la pièce et se laissa tomber en position assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un matelat, attrapa quelque chose à côté de lui et alluma sa pipe, qu'il commença à fumer en s'effondrant complètement. John resta planté un instant dans la pièce en inspectant les lieux du regard, osant à peine réaliser, dans un frisson d'horreur, que Holmes vivait ici. Lui tremblait autant qu'à l'extérieur et il n'osa pas même imaginer ce que cela pouvait être, de vivre ici en plein hiver. Il regarda de nouveau Holmes inerte, et ce fut comme une décharge électrice. Il comprit que les choses prenaient un mauvais tournant et qu'il devait prendre les choses en main. Il s'avança dans la pièce et chercha des yeux une cheminée.

-Holmes ?

Pas de réponses, évidemment. Il repéra la cheminée et le bois, s'activa à faire un feu tout en guettant Holmes du coin de l'oeil. Lorsque des flammes hautes flambèrent dans l'âtre précaire, emplissant l'endroit d'un chaleureux halo de lumière oranger, il s'approcha du lit – si l'on pouvait appeller ça ainsi - et s'accroupit au chevet de Holmes. Couché sur le dos les yeux fixes rivés au plafond tout en fumant nerveusement sa pipe, il ne réagit pas. Watson passa une main sur son front, palpa ses joues, réalisa avec effroi à quel point il était gelé. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa panique et de surtout ne pas y céder lui-même, décida de tirer le matelat près de la cheminée, ramassa tout ce qui pouvait dans la pièce faire office de couverture. Il réussit à dénicher des chandelles, les alluma, cessa alors son va et viens et se tourna vers Holmes, une main sur le front.

C'est alors, à la lumière, qu'il réalisa l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondemment, souillant toute une partie du visage. Un ématome couvrait le bas de la joue gauche et une partie de la machoire, et le coin de sa lèvre inférieur était tuméfié. Il avait abandonné sa veste de costume en route et sa chemise était déchirée à plusieurs endroit. On devinait, au dessous, des écorchures plus ou moins profonde. Heureusement queJohn avait pris avec lui sa trousse de médecine, pour faire illusion face à ses parents, et il bénit le ciel que ce fut le cas. Il réussi à trouver une bassine en fer qui lui sembla propre, la rempli d'eau et la mit à chauffer sur le feu. Il s'assit enfin sur le bord du lit et regarda Holmes, se demanda intérieurement s'il oserait l'osculter après la scène de la chambre.

- Holmes, arrêtez un peu de fumer ça, vous voulez bien.

Il n'avait que peu d'expérience dans ses domaines-là mais savait fort bien que ce n'était pas du tabac et la lui enleva des mains. Holmes tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa, mains en l'air, comme un enfant à qui on a retiré son jouet et qui va se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il avait l'air simplement stupéfait.

- Vous êtes toujours là, Watson ?

John déglutit. Il avait jugé et détesté Holmes au premier regard, et il découvrait un jeune homme profondément sensible derrière son masque de solitaire insensible et antipathique, un jeune homme sans famille qui vivait avec un chat dans un pauvre hangard désafecté qu'on ne pouvait même pas nommer habitation. Et il sut, à partir de ce moment-là, lorsqu'aussi fragile que celle d'un enfant la voix d'Holmes s'éleva pour demander dans un souffle incrédule "vous êtes toujours là, Watson ?" et que leurs regards, si différents pourtant, si fondamentalement opposés, se trouvèrent et se complétèrent, il sut que cet homme-là avait le pouvoir de bouleverser sa vie comme lui avait le pouvoir de bouleverser la sienne, et que quelques soient les risques qu'il prenait à décider de rester ici ce soir dans les ombres infernales qui hantaient le chaos de la pièce et les prunelles sombres indéchifrables d'Holmes, c'est sans doute ce qu'ils feraient. Et peut-être qu'Holmes, lorsqu'il leva les yeux de sa léthargie et réalisa qu'il était toujours là, le comprit également.

- Oui, confirma John tout bas, je suis toujours-là, Holmes.

Celui-ci le dévisageait, sans se détourner un instant. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui au monde et que son existance reposait entre ses mains. Plus de jeu, plus de masque. C'était la vérité, l'effroyable et grisante vérité. Cela effraya et charma John au plus profond de lui-même, dans chaque recoin de son être car pour la première fois de sa vie, il existait enfin pour quelqu'un sur cette terre, pas comme une image créée de toute pièce mais comme ce qu'il était et n'était pas encore, dans ses lumières et ses zones d'ombres, dans ses fantasmes et ses déséquilibres.

John baigna le linge dans la bassine posée par terre au pied du matelat, l'essora. L'eau coula sur ses doigts, goutta à la nu, Holmes ne le quittait pas du regard, comme s'il essayait de l'étudier et que malgré le plaisir évident qu'il prenait à ce qu'on s'occupat de lui, il ne pouvait concevoir que ce fut possible. Il se prêtait volontier au jeu cependant et se laissa faire lorsque le linge rentra doucement en contact avec sa peau, descendit le long de la tempe. Ils se dévisagèrent, sans un mot, on entendait seulement les crépitements du feu, et Holmes lut dans les pupilles dilatées deJohn qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à le caresser que lui en prenait à le ressentir. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve, un délire provoquée par l'héroine, mais il s'en moquait totalement. C'était alors, jusque là, son plus magnifique délire d'héroine.

John fit couler quelques gouttes sur les lèvres tuméfiées, les effleura tout au long, le plus délicatement possible. Il soigna la moindre erraflure, lava chaque parcelle de peau. Il ignorait combien de temps cela avait duré lorsqu'une boursoufflure, qui courrait sur le côté gauche du bas ventre, attira son attention. - Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mais alors qu'il y posait les doigts et regardait plus attentivement, la main d'Holmes, implacable, se referma brutalement sur son poignet pour l'en éloigner. Il sursauta et le regarda d'un air interloqué. celui-ci avait rouvert grand les yeux et le fixait. Un frisson courut le long de son échine.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette marque ?

Un silence passa tandis que Holmes l'étudiait.

- N'y touchez plus. Je n'aime pas ça.

Puis il roula sur le côté en chien de fusil et John vit que quelque chose clochait mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ni en quoi cela avait à voir avec la cicatrice.

-Je m'excuse si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, s'exclama enfin John d'une voix pleine de prévenance tout en le couvrant soigneusement, je ne voulais absolument pas vous blesser. Je crois que vous avez suffisamment subi d'épreuves aujourd'hui et que...

- Je vais parfaitement bien.

La réplique, froide, sans appel, d'une hypocrisie insupportable et typiquement masculine, choqua John, qui ne s'y attendait du reste absolument pas et encore moins en cette situation. Il ne sut quoi répondre, balbutia par monosyllabes indignées. Vexé, il finit par se lever et commença à s'épousseter.

- Bien, alors je ne sais pas ce que je fais encore ici. Mes parents m'attendent depuis des heures, ils doivent être vraiment inquiets et comme eux ont besoins de moi, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais prendre congé.

Il rajusta son écharpe, se prépara à prendre la porte comme aucune réponse ne venait. Mais alors qu'il atteignait la porte, Holmes sauta hors du lit et, se précipitant au travers de la pièce avec une dextérité qui, au vu du désordre ambiant l'impressionna, lui coupa la route. L'image lui donna tout d'abord une irrésistible envie d'éclater de rire. Holmes avec ses cheveux tout en l'air et ses yeux noirs exorbités, plaqué contre la porte comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre et d'une façon étrange, d'ailleurs, presque animale, le torse légèrement incliné vers l'avant et les jambes arquées, et uniquement vêtu, pour compléter le tableau, d'un pantalon de costume trop grand qui jurait terriblement avec le décor, lui fit oublier toute volonté d'agressivité.

- Ne partez pas !

John, qui avait commencé à pouffer, hésitait entre rire et larmes, car la vérité c'est que la panique de Holmes était des plus sincère et cela l'horrifia.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous allez parfaitement bien, donc vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, donc... je pense pouvoir prendre la porte sans avoir besoin de votre autorisation, et je ne vous laisserez pas jouer avec mes nerfs.

Holmes le dévisageait intensément, l'air totalement angoissé.

- S'il vous plaît, Watson, restez.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Ca suffit, Holmes, laissez-moi passer maintenant.

Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour s'en aller, alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester ? Parce qu'il devait rentrer, que c'était mieux ainsi ? Parce que Holmes, en le vexant, l'avait en quelque sorte obligé à reprendre son rôle ? Il ne savait pas très bien, mais il le poussa et ouvrit la porte. Il avait dépassé le seuil lorsque la voix d'Holmes s'éleva à nouveaux :

- Vous avez envie de restez, pourquoi vous obligez-vous à partir ?

John s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup, fit volte face et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas _envie _de jouer avec vous ! Je _dois_ partir !Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de comprendre ça, Holmes ? Ma famille m'attend.

Même dans la pénombre, il jura voir le menton de Holmes tressaillir. Il apercevait à peine l'éclat suppliant et humide de ses yeux. Il crut qu'il allait répondre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dans l'ombre de la porte entrouverte, on ne distinguait qu'une partie de sa silhouette immobile. John lui jeta un dernier regard et dans un soupir tourna les talons.

Holmes recula, sans lâcher Watson du regard, tandis que deux larmes acides roulaient le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'il ne le vit plus, il se figea au milieu de la pagaille, sentie la panique monter en lui.

- Stone ! Hurla-t-il, dément, en se tournant vers le petit panier où reposait, à jamais immobile, le corps de l'animal, Stone, Stone !

Il tomba à genoux, recommença à trembler, éclata en sanglot ;des sanglots bizarres, discordant, rauques. De l'héroïne. Il lui fallait de l'héroïne... _tout de suite._ Il avança à quatre pattes vers le matelas, chercha sa pipe, la bourra de nouvelles herbes et l'alluma. Secoué de spasmes, il se roula en boule à même le sol, aspira bouffées sur bouffées. Ses démons prenaient le dessus, il voyait leurs corps difformes et démoniaques se glisser sournoisement jusqu'à lui...


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis navrée il me semble que je me sois trompée de Fic j'ai confondu le chapitre 4 de Jeux Dangereux et celui d'Origines ... je m'excuse, je vous poste le VRAI chapitre 4, le bon cette fois ^^ **

**Flash Back**

Holmes a 15 ans.

C'est l'hiver ; un hiver comme celui-ci, glacial, mordant, sans pitié. Le garçon avance seul dans la neige en soufflant dans ses mains, d'une démarche traînante. Même le froid, pourtant redoutable, ne lui fait presser le pas. Il n'a pas envie de rentrer, pas envie de l'affronter. Entre crever de froid dehors et crever à petit feu à l'intérieur, il se demande ce qu'il préfère. Seul dans la rue déserte, il part d'un rire rauque, sans joie. Puis il s'arrête.

Il habite là, parmi les autres baraques défoncés qui ressemblent d'avantage à des squats qu'à des maisons, mais enfin. C'est déjà mieux que dormir dehors. Holmes tremble, tant de froid que de peur. La vérité, c'est qu'il est effrayé. Il sait très bien ce qui l'attend à l'intérieur. Un instant il doute, se demande s'il ne ferai pas mieux de ne pas rentrer, décide malgré tout de le faire.

La vieille porte grince dans le silence. A pas de loups, Holmes pénètre dans la pièce. Il fait sombre, seul la lumière tamisée de la lampe éclaire un peu l'endroit. Les cendres froides la cheminée n'apportent aucune chaleur. Personne. Ce n'est pas que sa mère est dans la cuisine, loin de là, jamais il ne la trouverait en train de cuisiner en rentrant, non, elle est à l'étage, en train de dormir, il entend ses ronflements._ Tant mieux. _Comme ça, pendant ce temps, elle lui fiche la paix. Il rentre silencieusement, dépose sa besace par terre et s'agenouille devant la cheminée pour faire un feu. Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il cherche des yeux le petit bois et le papier journal, commence à les déchirer, ses mains raides de froids le rendant maladroit. Ses dents claquent violemment alors qu'il installe le tout dans l'âtre puis se lève pour aller chercher la bougie de la lampe et mettre le feu au bois, installe de plus grosses bûches. Il frissonne, les paumes tendues vers les flammes à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. C'est fou, comme ça fait du bien, un bon feu. Il en sourit d'aise comme un idiot. Ca ne va pas durer.

Des pas soudain dans l'escalier le surprennent et il se lève d'un trait dans un demi tour maladroit pour faire face à sa mère. Il déglutit, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Elle est habillée pauvrement, mais ses vieux jupons rapiécés, son chemisier usé impudiquement ouvert sur sa lourde poitrine, son châle noir qui glisse de ses épaules, ne sont ni sales ni déchirés. Elle est amaigrie, fatiguée, rongée par l'alcool et la misère, porte le teint pâle et maladif, mais c'était une belle femme et malgré tout, elle le reste, comme une créature jadis sublime dévorée par les flammes de l'enfer. Il se dégage d'elle un charme démoniaque, comme une panthère décharnée se mouvant dans les ténèbres. Ses longs yeux perçants, d'un bleu acier redoutable, le transpercent comme ceux d'une vipère. Elle ne sourit pas, pas même un demi sourire pervers comme elle sait si bien le faire, parfois. Non, son visage est dur, froid, impénétrable. Un visage dénué de la moindre expression dans lequel Holmes ne peut pas lire. Un visage ni hostile, ni tendre, le visage de quelqu'un qui a déjà basculé depuis longtemps et n'éprouve ni plaisir ni joie pas même à faire souffrir, ce qui rend sa tyrannie plus terrifiante encore. Elle avance vers lui. Holmes sait que cette fois, _c'est la bonne._ Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et comment l'obtenir. Elle a toujours été une femme sévère, mais depuis le départ de Mycroft, elle s'est transformée en monstre et Holmes en paye les frais. Elle l'empoigne au visage, compressant douloureusement ses joues.

- Tu as ramené de l'argent aujourd'hui ?

La voix est basse, dénuée d'intonations, implacable. Il trouve la force de se dégager et détourne la tête.

– Non.

Elle s'approche un peu plus, lui caresse la joue. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il sent ses ongles, ses ongles longs de femmes contre sa peau, et ça le dégoûte. Ce corps de femme, si abîmé soit-il, si près du sien, _collé_ au sien, le révulse. Il a envie de se frotter jusqu'au sang pour chasser cette trace incandescente qu'elle laisse sur lui. Il déglutit, se mord la langue pour se contrôler, les lèvres étroitement serrés.

– Non ? Répète-t-elle, à peine audible.

Il s'attendait à la claque, mais pas à la violence du coup. Il heurte le montant de la cheminée, s'effondre dans un hurlement qu'il se force à muer en gémissement. Il palpe sa tempe. Ses doigts sont tachés de sang. Il lève les yeux vers sa mère et la dévisage froidement. Elle aussi le fixe, sans une once d'inquiétude, de compassion ni de remord.

– Tu vas retourner dehors. Et rapporter de l'argent, c'est clair ?

L'argent, l'argent. Elle n'a que ça a la bouche ! Il se relève sans un mot pour lui faire face.

– Je n'ai rien pu voler aujourd'hui. Je me suis fait attraper et j'ai dû rendre la monnaie. Encore heureux qu'on ne m'ait pas arrêté pour de bons ! Je ne volerai pas plus ce soir, les rues sont vides à cette heure-ci.

Ils se défient du regard un moment dans un silence électrique.

– Tu y retournes, répète-t-elle, et tu te débrouilles, je veux pas savoir comment, je me fiche éperdument de ta p'tite gueule, d'accord ?

Il encaisse en silence, il a l'habitude.

– Comment veux-tu que je trouve quoi que soit à cette heure-là, _maman_ ?

les yeux de la femmes ne sont plus que deux fentes. _Maman._ Comme s'il restait quelque chose de maternel en elle.

– Tu te démerdes ! Aboie-t-elle, t'as qu'à faire marcher ta soi- disant « intelligence supérieure » !

Elle le saisit brusquement par le col et le jette au dehors.

La porte claque derrière elle.

De nouveau, le froid. Le vent glacial. Le silence. A quatre pattes, pétrifié, Holmes fixe de ses yeux grands ouverts le sang goutter dans la neige et la creuser. Il se relève, raide, engourdi, le cœur et le corps douloureux. Paniqué, il regarde les rues désertes tout autour de lui. Où diable trouver de l'argent ? Alors qu'il se creuse les méninges et commence à marcher au hasard, une solution ignoble fait jour dans son esprit. Mais il est intelligent et il sait que ce sera sa seule alternative...

Holmes marche vers le bar, à pas mécaniques, le regard ailleurs. Malgré le vacarme qu'il perçoit, tout est silence autour de lui. Il ne perçoit qu'un sifflement strident et continu qui l'emplit d'un vide terrifiant.

_Insensible, insensible, insensible, _répète ses battements de cœur, en une monocorde litanie.

Il pousse la porte, l'ouvre doucement, et lève la tête vers les clients, parcoure la foule des yeux. Son regard accroche un groupe de femmes et il commence à les observer. Des bourgeoises, visiblement, qui le dissimulent bien mais pas assez pour le méprendre. Elles sont vêtues comme des catins, mais les tissus sont trop riches pour qu'elles le soient vraiment et le désordre débraillé et froufroutant de leurs tenues a quelque chose de trop travaillé, leur maquillage trop parfait dans l'imperfection. Elles savent bien jouer, mais leur manières ne correspondent pas. Le genre de femmes rangées secrètement libertines, venues pour seulement s'amuser et aux bourses garnies, bien au chaud dans leur sac, vu le nombre de verres qui traînent à côté d'elles. Holmes inspire un grand coup. Il sait qu'elles seront sa seule chance. Il défait son manteau, se débraille un peu.

Un sourire factice et séducteur se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il traverse le salle d'un pas assuré tout en se déhanchant légèrement et s'installe sur le bar à côté d'elles, dans une posture volontairement provocante, sans les quitter du regard. Elles le repèrent et commencent à glousser entre elles tout en le détaillant sans gène ni pudeur aucune. Elles semblent apparemment le trouver à leu goû fait semblant d'être amusé par ce petit jeu et leur envoie un demi sourire significatif. Il patiente quelques instants sans les regarder, le temps de les exciter un peu et de titiller leur curiosité puis se tourne vers elles pour les accoster.

– Avez-vous besoin d'un peu de compagnie, Mesdemoiselles ?

Sa voix est grave, suave, douce, dangereuse, juste le bon dosage. Elle ricanent de plus belles, amusées par l'entrée en matière du jeune homme.

– Peut-être bien, jeune homme, peut-être bien... minaude l'une d'elles en se rapprochant d'un peu plus près.

Il avance à son tour, usant de tous ses charmes, plongeant ses yeux noirs brillant dans les siens et les accrochant. Après tous ces verres, elle est totalement hypnotisée et se penche vers lui, ses lèvres taquines entrouvertes. Elle sort un mouchoir et éponge le sang qui coule sur son visage en poussant un petit « ohh » mielleux à souhait imitant mal celui des mères.

– Dites-moi, petit voyou, vous seriez-vous battu, par hasard ? Susurre-t-elle, et cette perspective semble l'exciter davantage qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Il se mord les lèvres et esquisse un sourire carnassier.

– Peut-être bien, _mademoiselle._

Elle glousse. Les autres s'approchent, l'entourent, _le cernent_. Il se force à conserver son masque, mais l'air lui manque.

_Insensible, insensible ! Tu es un monstre, n'oublie pas. Un monstre insensible. _

– Vous suffoquez, très cher...

Elle doit sans doute se méprendre sur la cause son état, mais comme elle s'est déjà méprise sur sa blessure, tout va bien, en fin de compte. Elles sont proches, beaucoup trop. Elles sont venues ici pour cela sans aucun doute possible et elles ne laisseront pas échapper une si belle occasion.

_Insensible. Insensible._

– Vous voulez qu'on aille dans un coin d'ombre, les jolies ? Chuchote-t-il en se penchant vers elles, comme s'il leur tendait un fruit secret et défendu dont il ne doute pas qu'elle s'empareront aussitôt, comme des hyènes affamés sous leurs belles robes de biches perverties, ce sera pas grand chose, pour vous...

_Des mains de fer dans des gants de velours._ Elles l'entraînent il ne sait où et il se laisse faire, aussi vide qu'une coquille de noix.

Tout se figent, se grave au fer rouge. Des mains, des bouches, des corps qui le malaxent et le palpent de partout, le déshabillent, l'envahissent, le pénètrent. Il suffoque, la nausée monte en lui, comme une vague immonde, il voudrait leur abandonner ce corps qui n'est plus le sien et disparaître dans le néant, défigurer chaque parcelle de peau sur lesquelles elles posent leur ongles acérés, avides. Elles l'empoisonnent et il sent le venin se répandre en lui. Et il est là, bien présent, _intelligent_, et il voit, il voit tout, chaque détail, leurs seins, leurs ventres, leurs sexes, leurs jambes. Ces corps de femmes qui le compressent dans leur étreinte... mais il se laisse faire. Il n'a pas le choix. _Insensible. Insensible._

Holmes referme la porte du bar, les pièces entre les mains. Des pièces qui le brûlent et qu'il voudrait jeter à l'autre bout de la rue, mais il ne le fait pas. Il parcoure quelques mètres, le temps de s'éloigner, puis tombe à genoux dans la neige. La tête lui tourne, la nausée a repris et il vomit pour de bon. Les larmes explosent sur son visage, il les sent, incandescentes, sur sa peau salie.

Il se sent souillé ; Souillé de partout. Comme une pomme pourrie. Ses sanglots éclatent, déchirent le silence de l'hiver, même le froid qui le mord insupportablement lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Il va falloir qu'il trouve la force de se lever, marcher, faire face à sa mère. Il a envie de se laisser basculer dans la neige, et la laisser le dissoudre en elle. Holmes sait que ce dégoût le marquera a vie. Et il fait le serment de ne plus jamais travailler pour de l'argent.

La porte s'ouvre devant Holmes, immobile sur le seuil. Dévasté. Il parvient à peine à tenir debout. Le feu s'épuise. Il rentre, referme la porte et va rajouter quelques bûches avant de déposer, une par une, les pièces sur le montant de la cheminée. Il écoute le tapotement léger et les braises qui crépitent, les craquement du bois, sans desceller les lèvres, sans qu'aucune émotion ne fisse tressaillir un seul muscle de son visage. Sa mère n'est plus là Elle doit être en haut, en train de dormir, ou de vider une énième bouteille d'alcool. Il va vers la cuisine, en ressort, commence à monter les escaliers. Dépassant de son poing, la lame du couteau luit dans la pénombre. Son corps, son esprit, tout s'est tut, il ne reste que ce sifflement strident qui emplit ses oreilles._ Insensible._

Une marche, deux marches, trois marches. Le vieux bois grince.

Il arrive à l'étage. C'est une toute petite maison, la chambre de sa mère est tout à côté, il a juste à pousser la porte, même pas à tourner la poignée, elle l'a déjà fait. Comme si elle l'attendait. Elle est étendue sur le lit, seule la faible lueur de la chandelle apporte un semblant d'éclairage à la pièce. Il avance jusqu'à se tenir tout près d'elle, à côté du lit, et demeure ainsi, à la fixer, droit et immobile comme une statue de marbre. Ses jointures blanchissent autour du manche du couteau. Silencieusement, lentement, il dresse son bras au dessus d'elle. Il ne tremble pas. Il ne jette pas même un seul regard à l'arme qu'il brandit. Comme si ce n'était pas lui, mais ses bras, tout seuls, qui soulevaient l'arme vers le plafond. Tout alors s'accélère. Ses bras se relâchent, la lame s'abat, implacable. Mais à un cheveux du corps, une force puissante l'immobilise. Holmes se fige. Il fixe sa mère, redressée sur son lit, ses mains refermées en étau autour de son poignet. Il n'éprouve ni gêne ni effroi, seulement le désappointement, et le dérangement, face à cette poigne sans pitié qui se permet de le toucher. _De le toucher. _Il fronce le nez de dégoût.

– Bonsoir, maman.

Elle le fixe elle aussi, de ses yeux implacables de prédateur sang froid. Puis en instant, tout bascule. Les mains l'agrippent férocement, puissantes, impitoyables, et retournent son poignet. La lame fait volte face et fuse tout droit vers lui.

Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et la dernière. _Pas le temps de comprendre. _

Figés dans ceux de sa mère, ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur alors que la lame s'enfonce en lui.

Holmes ne se souvient pas d'avoir eu mal. Le choc moral est si violent qu'il ne laisse aucune place la douleur.

Son être se craquelle, s'effrite, se disloque, et c'est la déflagration. Pendant un instant terrible hors du temps, où plus rien n'a d'importance que leur regards plantés l'un en l'autre, il n'est plus qu'un petit garçon abandonné et trahi, un petit garçon en manque d'amour devant sa mère qui vient de le poignarder.

C'est la raison du monde qui bascule, c'est l'univers entier qui explose, c'est le ciel qui s'abat sur la terre dans un grondement sourd.

Elle retire la lame d'un coup sec, il pousse un faible cri de douleur, et le contact visuel se rompt. Il baisse alors les yeux vers la tâche de sang qui se répand sur sa chemise, au niveau du bas ventre, et la panique le gagne. Il ose peine tendre ses mains tremblantes vers la blessure mais ne touche pas. Le sang gluant, grouillant, étranger, le répugne. Son menton se met trembler.

Ca commence picoter. Puis brûler. La douleur le submerge.

Le peu de force qui lui reste l'abandonne, il tombe genoux, s'écroule sur le flan en chien de fusil. Debout à ses pieds, sa mère le domine de toute sa hauteur.

La terreur l'envahit. Il va mourir ici, dans cette chambre poisseuse et misérable, à la lueur grasse et molle d'une lampe huile, sans la moindre reconnaissance, la moindre attache, le moindre amour. Il a envie de pleurer. Son menton tressaille ; les larmes montent et piquent sa gorge et ses joues. Il a trop peu d'énergie pour les repousser, et malgré honte, il cède aux sanglots.

_Comme un enfant poignardé par sa m__ère__. _

Il a de plus en plus de mal respirer. La blessure béante, la chair déchirée et souillée, sur ce corps qui ne lui appartient plus. _Le sang._ Il n'ose même pas regarder. Ca l'épouvante. La pression monte son crâne et le malaise, en crescendo, s'empare de lui, des spasmes incontrolables le saisissent.

Il pense Mycroft. Mycroft qui l'a abandonn Et il pourrait être là pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui répéter que ça va aller, même si ce n'est pas vrai et qu'ils savent qu'il va mourir. Mais il pourrait s'en remettre totalement à lui et se laisser sans crainte sombrer vers la mort, accompagné, _aim__é._

Mais il est seul. Personne ne le regrettera, ni le pleurera. Seul. La dernière chose qu'il entend, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sont les mots de sa mère :

– N'oublie pas de quel ventre tu sors, mon fils. Tu es un monstre, et tu resteras un monstre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Un chapitre court, je suis en train d'écrire la suite ! ( donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite étant donné que je travaille sur plusieurs fics en même temps - n'est ce pas " Rock manga cat " ;-) - en fait, je suis en train d'assembler, de réécrire, et d'organiser tous mes bouts de fics sherlock BBC DONC ! **

**Sofia, je te remercie pour ta review, je suis super contente que mon histoire comme ça te plaise, parce que comme tu dis, c'était pas gagné ! Mais apparemment mon sherlock holmes à la Loisel semble être apprécié, mais je comprendrais parfaitement, comme c'est quand même pas courant, que ça ne plaise pas ! Et oui, le passage de Stone ... ='( j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! **

**Rock manga cat, que te dire... ah la la ! a part que ça me fait trop bizarre de t'appeller comme ça et que MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour tes reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir et vite vite écriiiiiiiiit ! Et oui, on en a tant parlé que forcément... **

**Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui suivent ma fic :) ... 3 **

- Holmes ! Calmez-vous ! _Calmez-vous !_

Il criait, se débattait comme un dément. La peur le contrôlait tout entier.

- Holmes !

Il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus sur le plancher de la chambre de sa mère, à se vider de son sang, mais dans son refuge, avec Stone qui était mort et … et …

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement, sans parvenir à cesser de hurler, et ouvrit les yeux.

Le joli rupin était penché sur lui Ses propres poignets prisonniers entre les mains de celui-ci. Holmes se tu et plongea dans le regard noisette emplie d'inquiétude. Watson scruta les prunelles effrayées de Holmes. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un instant, puis Holmes se redressa brusquement, le repoussant un peu maladroitement pour se dégager de lui.

Il le dévisagea, sourcils froncés.

- Que faites-vous ici, Watson, quel … quel jour sommes-nous ?!

Déjà soucieux, Watson à présent alarmé ne put cependant s'empêcher un petit rire à la fois amusé et sidéré.

- « Quel jour sommes nous ? » ?! Holmes ! Je suis partie d'ici voilà à peine... trois quart d'heure !

La mine ahurie de Holmes, ses grands yeux ronds et creusées de cernes de vieux hiboux échevelé, amusa John malgré lui. Il s'avança et l'entoura de ses bras, le fit basculer contre lui et tandis que Holmes venait se blottir son visage dans son cou, il le berça. Silencieux, Holmes tremblait frénétiquement, et John déglutit, angoissé.

A deux rues de chez lui, il n'avait pu franchir un pas de plus et s'était mis à tergiverser un bon moment avant de se décider à faire demi tour et de revenir en courant jusqu'ici. Ses yeux, dans le vague, se fixèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Que s'est-il passé, Holmes ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Un gargouillement de gorge indéfini lui répondit. Une intuition soudaine le poussa à ajouter :

- Je suis revenu Holmes, tout va bien. Je … je ne vous abandonnerai plus.

Il l'entendit pousser un petit rire étouffé.

- C'est un plaisir de le savoir, Watson. Un plaisir...

Il essayait de faire de l'humour, mais l'émotion le gagnait et John le sentit. Il l'étreignit plus fort, totalement bouleversé par sa palpable fragilité. Il se releva maladroitement et le força à faire de même, pour le porter à moitié jusqu'au matelas où il le fit basculer. Allongé sur le dos dans l'exact position où il l'avait posé, complètement débraillé et à l'allure désarticulée, Holmes ne le quittait pas du regard. Troublé et conscient d'être observé, Watson fit mine de réfléchir.

Combien de temps était-il resté absent ? Trois quarts d'heure ? Une heure tout au plus ? Mais ce laps de temps avait suffit à Holmes pour s'effondrer totalement et rentrer dans il ne savait quel délire de drogue et de … Non, Watson en comprenait pas, tout ça le terrifiait. Il ne comprenait pas son état, il ne comprenait pas les mots sans sens qu'il était en train de marmonner quand il l'avait découvert ni la panique terrible dans son sommeil et à son réveil, il ne comprenait pas le lien que tout cela avait avec la cicatrice sur son ventre car il y en avait un, indéniablement, tout avait commencé à partir à vrille à ce moment-là. Mais il comprenait que c'était en partie sa faute et que jamais il n'aurait dû le laisser dans ces conditions, il comprenait que quelque soit son sentiment d'injustice ou les nombreuses raisons qui aurait dû le pousser à rentrer chez lui de toute urgence, il s'en sentait tout simplement incapable. _Car sa place était ici. _

Il raviva le feu, l'alimenta de nouveau et entreprit de couvrir Holmes qui en profita pour se coucher en chien de fusil, tourné vers la cheminée. Ceci fait, John attrapa une grosse couverture en laine, s'installa à son tour sur le matelas et les recouvrit.

Étendu sur le dos, il regardait le plafond. Bon dieu, mais que faisait-il là ?! Comme attiré par une force incontrôlable - et particulièrement enquiquinante - il tourna la tête vers Holmes et l'observa. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille laissaient à vue sa nuque dénudée... John rougit et se força à regarder ailleurs. Des longues minutes de silence totale s'écoulèrent et il se demanda si ça durerait toute la nuit lorsque...

- Approchez-vous, Waston, puisque vous en mourrez d'envie ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous gâcher ce plaisir.

L'intéressé prit une jolie teinte rouge pivoine et failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Holmes ! Parvint-il enfin à articuler, outré, à court de mot, à court d'idées, à court de tout autre système de défense que celui-ci

Cependant à son grand étonnement il se surprit lui-même à obéir. Il se glissa sous la couverture tout contre Holmes, envoyant au diable la petite voix criarde à l'intérieur de sa tête qui lui hurlait « John ! Mais... _John !_ Peux-tu seulement m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ? Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Mais il ne trouva rien à lui répondre et dans un soupir d'aise se laissa simplement aller à la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien. Il posa son visage entre ses omoplates, replia ses bras dans son dos, paumes contre sa peau. Il frissonnait. De peur, de plaisir, de ce trop plein d'émotions et d'événements en si peu de temps.

- Vous tremblez, constata Holmes dans un murmure.

John grogna en guise de réponse. Lorsque Holmes se retourna et l'enlaça, il voulut protester, tenter de se dégager mais lorsque les deux bras puissants se refermèrent sur lui, tous ses muscles se détendirent malgré lui.

Les mains d'Holmes descendirent vers le creux des reins, remontèrent, repoussant la chemise, le long de la colonne vertébral, en un frôlement léger, du bout des ongles, ce qui provoqua à John des frissons de plaisir et il se put réprimer la cambrure de ses reins, avant que les doigts écartés ne s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux. Légèrement frustré, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit grognement et Holmes reprit ses caresses, amusé.

- Je savais bien que je vous faisais de l'effet...

Enivré par l'habileté des mains qui exploraient son dos et s'aventuraient jusqu'à l'extrême limite des reins ( préférait-il se dire pour ne pas offenser sa vertu ), John ne put fournir de réponse. Il se calma peu à peu et commença à sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux lorsque Holmes demanda :

- Pourquoi-êtes vous revenu ?

John réfléchit un instant, finit par répliquer en pouffant sur son torse :

- si vous croyez que je vais vous répondre...

- Je vous manquais tant que ça ?

Enhardi, John se risqua à lui flanquer une fessée, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire victorieux à sa victime.

- A ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est moi qui vous manquiez !

Cette fois, Holmes ne répondit pas. Ils se turent un instant encore, puis :

- Vous avez des questions... annonça-t-il d'une voix redevenue sérieuse. Sachez que je ne suis pas disposé à y répondre pour l'instant.

Soudain bien réveillé, John se dégagea instantanément. Redressé sur ses coudes, il lui lança un regard furieux.

- Ah oui ?! S'indigna-t-il, vous n'êtes pas disposé, voyez-vous ça ?! _Monsieur n'est pas disposé !_ Les risques que je prends pour rester avec vous ne vous effleure pas le moindre ? Je crois que je mériterais au moins quelques … Oh, et puis, allez au diable !

Holmes possédait décidément le don inné pour le blesser et de l'humilier. Qu'avait-il cru ? Que ça ne recommencerai plus ?! Il rejeta violemment la couverture et balança les jambes hors du lit.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, lui lança-t-il en rajustant sa chemise, sachez que ça ne se reproduira plus. Et vous pouvez oublier aussi tout autre moyen de me revoir.

Alors qu'il partait vers la sortie à pas énergique, Holmes qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste jusque-là se rua jusqu'à l'extrémité du matelas et penché en avant, en déséquilibre total, lui rattrapa le poignet.

- Vous avez promis de ne plus m'abandonner, lui rappela-t-il en le projetant de nouveau sur le matelas.

Watson voulut se dégager, il aurait parfaitement pu, mais les grands yeux Holmes juste au dessus de lui le dévorait d'un regard brûlant, suppliant, et...

Il avala sa salive et cessa de gesticuler. Penché au dessus de lui, les deux bras de chaque côté de son visage, Holmes le dévisageait intensément.

- Cessez de jouer votre bourgeoise offusquée, Watson, murmura-t-il dans un demi sourire.

- Ma bourgeoi... ?!

John ne put terminer sa phrase. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les lèvres d'Holmes étaient posés sur les siennes. Il lui fallut un petit instant pour réaliser. _Holmes était en train de l'embrasser. _

Délicatement, mais directement, sans hésitation, et avec une dextérité extraordinaire. John ferma les yeux, laissèrent leurs bouches puis leurs langues se rencontrer, s'explorer et jouer entre elles. Au bout d'un moment Holmes se retira et continua de le dévisager tandis qu'il en profitait pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, sur le flan, emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et l'enlaça, les yeux clos, prêt à s'endormir.

John, pétrifié, ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Pensez à remercier pour moi votre goût inconsidéré pour les risques, car comme vous pouvez le constater, ceux-ci ne font pas que m'effleurer, mon bon ami, déclara calmement Holmes avec un détachement extraordinaire.

Watson retint les commissures de ses lèvres alors qu'elles voulaient absolument étirer sa bouche en un grand sourire.

Dans les crépitements doux du feu, leurs deux respirations ne tardèrent pas à se calmer tandis qu'ils s'endormaient peu à peu, comblés du bonheur d'être ensembles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un autre court chapitre, j'en suis navrée, parfois, les mots ne viennent pas ... **

**Ce petit passage " flash back ", c'est uniquement dû à une de mes fidèles lectrices de cette fic également publiée sur le forum "le monde du slash " ( d'ailleurs, je n'arrive plus du tout à y accéder, si un membre du forum passe par ici, merci de me renseigner ) qui m'a demandée si je n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur la relation de Holmes avec sa mère, et bien que ce n'est pas le sujet, ça m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce mini passage ...**

**Dès que les mots auront fini de déserter, promis, vous aurez la suite ( pour un petit aperçu, ça va être un passage chez les parents de John avec Holmes toujours dans son rôle mais les parents vont se mettre à humilier John en l'engueulant comme un petit garçon ce qui va rendre Holmes hors de lui et il va le défendre ... c'est ainsi qu'il va révéler sa véritable identité, et après que John forcément ne pourra plus revenir vivre chez ses parents donc qu'ils vont chercher un appartement ... et bien sur ... ;) **

**Bon je vous laisse, j'me suis spoiler toute seule là mais comme je ne sais absolument pas quand vous aurez la suite ( ça peut être dans longtemps ) je préfère vous le dire pour rendre l'attente un peu moins ennuyeuse. **

**je vous remercie encore de suivre mes fics ! **

**FLASH BACK**

La vitre froide glaçait sa tempe, à lui en donner mal au crâne. Mais Holmes s'en fichait.

Avachi sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, le regard immobile, il fixait sans les voir, à l'extérieur, les flaques d'eau opaques qui formaient une véritable patinoire de boue. La pluie battant le carreau seule rompait le parfait silence qui planait dans la pièce. A sa première nuit ici, une semaine auparavant, il avait jeté tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'horloge, avant de se traîner jusqu'à elle, en désespoir de cause, pour faire cesser l'insupportable mécanisme.

La porte émit un léger claquement quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il entendit, sans écouter, les talons de ses chaussures frapper le plancher à rythme régulier.

- Vous ne devriez pas être debout dans votre état, lui reprocha-t-elle en changeant les draps du lit. Quand j'aurais fini, vous irez vous recoucher.

Elle maniait oreillers, draps et couvertures comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire particulièrement importante, et cela avec le plus de bruit possible, comme pour combler le silence. Malgré lui, Holmes esquissa un vague sourire. Elle l'amusait. C'était une femme rondelette de petite taille, à l'aspect plus usé que ne le prédisait son age, et cela le rendait difficile à déterminer. Elle était toujours en mouvement, faisant les choses avec le plus grand soin ce qui détonnait avec ses airs bourrus, et d'apparence toujours insouciante malgré la monotonie et la solitude évidente de sa vie. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas connu que des moments heureux, mais elle ne disait rien, comme si ce c'était pas grave, comme si, de toute façon, rien n'allait jamais mal. Elle avait renoncé à séduire jusqu'à prendre des manières d'homme, se confondant aux murs tel un membre à part entière du mobilier de l'hôpital, s'oubliant dans son travail pour donner un sens à son existence, faire semblant d'avoir un rôle, une importance.

Pourtant, au moindre minime compliment de la part du jeune homme, au moindre geste ou parole gentille, il la voyait rougir, sans oser le regarder, comme une adolescente, avant de riposter d'un air bougon.

Elle seule parvenait à lui rendre un peu le sourire. Car quelque part, leur regard reflétaient une souffrance semblable et bien qu'ils n'eussent que très peu d'échange, Holmes savait qu'elle l'appréciait autant qu'il l'appréciait, et qu'il n'était pour elle pas qu'un simple patient.

Sans aucun doute vieille fille, elle n'avait pas non plus d'enfant, sinon, elle ne débaucherai pas si tard et, secrètement affectueuse et inquiète qu'elle était, elle porterait sur elle quelque chose leur appartenant ou une photographie, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Holmes avait eu le temps de s'en assurer et d'étudier ses habitudes. Il n'avait après tout que ça à faire ! Non, elle vivait seule, et possédait certainement un peu d'argent, conservatrice comme un écureuil avec ses noisettes, se dit Holmes.

Surement voyait-elle en le demi-orphelin qu'il était le fils qu'elle n'avait pas eu et le moyen de combler ce manque, aussi veillait-elle particulièrement sur lui bien que se comportant comme s'il n'en était rien, remettant en ordre le bazar qu'il mettait dans la chambre en râlant.

De son côté, Holmes se surprit, un matin qu'elle le forçait à avaler son petit déjeuné, à s'imaginer le fils de riches seigneurs qui n'auraient pas le temps de s'occuper de leur fils unique et il aurait eu alors une gouvernante comme elle, grognon et affectueuse, à laquelle il aurait pu se confier... Puis il se força à revenir sur terre.

Elle s'appelait Madame Hudson, mais Holmes n'aimait pas cette appellation, trop pompeuse, féminine et impersonnelle à son goût. Il l'avait en secret rebaptisé Nanny, sans chercher à connaître son véritable prénom. Nanny, c'était court, à la fois doux et autoritaire, comme l'appel d'un enfant réclamant sa gouvernante... Oui, Holmes aimait bien l'appeler Nanny.

A ce qu'on avait dit au jeune homme, une femme l'avait amené ici en pleine nuit en réclamant qu'on le soigne et était reparti sans plus d'explications. Personne ne savait son identité, ni même qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et on le prit pour un orphelin. Scotland Yard ne se foulerait pas pour la simple affaire d'un enfant sans famille retrouvé poignardé. Seule Nanny, le découvrant inlassablement posté à la fenêtre, le regard triste perdu au dehors, sembla le deviner mais elle ne dit rien. Et Holmes s'obtint d'en prendre l'initiative.

Lui-même préféra ne pas s'expliquer la raison de cette attente. Sa mère était un monstre. Un monstre qui l'avait hypocritement obligé à se prostituer ; un monstre qui le maltraitait physiquement et moralement et n'en avait rien à faire, de lui ; un monstre qui l'avait poignardé.

Mais il se trouve que ce monstre était sa mère. Et quelque soit sa haine... Holmes resterait à la fenêtre, à attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Il l'imaginait, belle et fière comme avant, aux premières lueurs de sa vie, insolente, irrésistible, presque masculine, franchir les portes de l'hôpital.

Il aurait reconnu son pas court et rapide dans le couloir, aurait entendu sa voix lorsqu'elle aurait dit " je viens voir mon fils " et on lui aurait répondu " oui, madame Holmes, tout de suite, veuillez me suivre"...

Holmes senti les larmes lui brûler la gorge, mais ses yeux s'humectèrent seulement.

_Insensible. _

_N'oublie pas de quel ventre tu sors, mon fils ! Tu es un monstre, et tu resteras un monstre. _

- Vous m'écoutez, Holmes ?!

L'intéressé cligna des paupières et leva un regard innocent vers Watson. Posté devant lui, l'air mécontent, il agitait ses bras tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se trouvaient à quelque rues seulement de la demeure de l'étudiant, dissimulés dans une ruelle.

Holmes portait son déguisement de la veille. Sa fausse moustache, ses traits accentués par un maquillage artisanal, ses cheveux soigneusement lissés sous son chapeau haut de forme lui donnait l'air plus vieux et cette apparence troublait Watson. Il le préférait finalement cheveux en bataille et débraillé, mais il se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Bon, que fait-on ? S'exclama-t-il dans un chuchotement agacé en faisant les cents pas, il faut se décider, Holmes ! Mes parents vont finir par... !

- Si vous voulez bien fermer votre caquet pendant que je réfléchi, le coupa Holmes, ce serait très aimable de votre part.

Indigné, Watson s'immobilisa et le fusilla du regard. Holmes constata avec amusement le retour imminent de la bourgeoise offusquée, mais comme ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de badinage, il ajouta aussitôt :

- veuillez vous taire, Watson !

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Vous alliez le faire, c'est la même chose.

Alors, John se tut et se posta à côté du mur tandis que Holmes, menton dans le creux de la main, tournait en rond tout en marmonant pour lui-même.

- Bon ! Il y n'y a absolument pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, et Watson sursauta, je me suis trouvé mal en arrivant chez moi, vous vous êtes senti dans l'obligation de rester ( ce qui n'était pas faut mais John s'obtint de le lui préciser ). Essayez de garder votre calme, et votre distance avec moi, aussi. Je suis votre patient, ne l'oubliez pas. Montrez vous rassuré de retrouver vos parents et votre maison, n'ajoutez rien de plus, laissez moi parler, d'accord ?

Il commença à marcher d'une démarche décidée, fit volte face – et John qui le suivait faillit lui rentrer dedans – et le fixa.

- Et veuillez effacer de votre visage cet air coupable, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

En rougissant, John se dit pour lui même que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais il ne le prononça surtout pas à haute voix et Holmes lui adressa un demi sourire significatif en réponse.

Bon je sais c'est très cooooooooooooouuuuuuurt mais j'ai juste écrit les quelques premières lignes du prochain chapitre et à vrai dire j'étais plus excitée par Watson et Holmes ensemble dans le même lit que la visite matinal chez les beaux parents !

Je suis horrible !

Et je tiens à préciser que "nani" est le surnom que me donne mon père et que c'est très troublant.


End file.
